burning_legosfandomcom-20200214-history
Meltyism
Meltyism is a religion that Dadaw, The Lego Melters, and the Wikia Contributors worship. History Meltyism started somewhere around the 1990's, where it was legal to microwave Furbies. Meltyism will continue until 6080. The religion and story that Meltyism has are all stored in The Babble (A.K.A The Book of 'Sega' Genesis). The Babble explains the history and events that happened before life existed and before Dadaw. Our god, named Dog, was a very judgemental spirit that would create this Earth just for the sake of teasing his creations. Elemental sacrifices, made by the Clan of Melting, were made to please Dog. The Clan of Melters melted terrible and sinful creations to please Dog, and to spawn new life on the wiki. The Clan of Melters still exist today, but it's scarce to find a single member. Controversy In 1995, Melxar and Meltendo started creating films about the babblical events of our past. Meltendo made games such as "Meltyism Man" and "Meltyism Math" which is funny because math is against our religion. Melxar made a film called "The Babble and It's History" which angered normal people because it was too weird and complicated for them. People started trashing stores such as Wisconsin, Walmart, a soccer dome, The World Cup, Batman, Dadaws house, K Mart, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, Canada, Russia, sausages, Indianapolis, Disney World, Mata Nui, and Okoto. When people trashed things, the great spirit Dog struck their houses with nukes, which lead to famine, World Wars, black and white films, Tumblr, spam, Amusing Duck, 4Chan, Anime, Manga, and other terrible things. Dog later then ate millions of people whos houses were nuked due to not worshipping and accepting Meltyism. The Solution Dadaw had a solution in 1996, to end the war between Reality and Meltyism. He decided to make a speech that went something like this: ATTENTION!! What is the point of this war? This war is for idiots! Why should you even do such a war over a movie that our company made, huh!? You are all fools. We must respect eachother, love each other, and most importantly: eat New York pizza with our friends and family. Let us rejoice, and forget that this stupid war ever happened. We shall only call this war 'History'. Dadaws speech caused inspiration across the world, and made some people feel like absolute crap. I SAID SOME people felt like crap! like 9 people only? I lost count... Anyways.. An Assassin tried to murder Dadaw after his speech, but he didn't think twice, because Meltus ripped the Assassin's organs, ate him, and burned his house down. Why normal people hate Meltyism today Dumb people who watch vine, do drugs, speak Iddiga, and other stupid crap like that. They were very ignorant and arrogant that they made jokes about racism, diseases, orphans, and most importantly Dadaw and Meltyism. People made up sexual jokes about Meltyism, and said that "Meltyism likes deez nutz". Dadaw was enraged, and thought of a plan to shut them up: An army of Lego Melters. Dadaw's plan successfully worked, wiping out 60% of America's population. Things against Meltyism * Little Einsteins * Vine * 4chan * Rule 34 * Dr. Telemaker * people who are stupid * Snoop Dogg * Nicki Minaj * drugs * sexual content * Tumblr * Thedrksiren * Thomas the Tank Engine * Five Nights at Freddies * Battle for Dream Island * Goanimate * Math * Iddiga * The Finger Family * Nixellers * Anime * Fetish fanarts Things that AREN'T against Meltyism * sane people * Mixels * melting * Nukxels (TV series) * anything that has to do with melting * LEGO * Burning LEGOs * Puppies * Fennekin * Charizard * Dadaw * the Contributors on this Wiki * Melxar (company) * Bionicle * Overlord Nuclear * Melticle * Canada * The Ghostbusters Reasons why you should worship Meltyism * We promise to kill Elsa * We also think Shopkins suck, Webkinz are better (NOTE: WatermelonSunshine and IheartBratayley SECRETLY like Shopkins! Don't tell anyone!) * We promise cookies * Coca Cola is the blood of Dog's son: Cheesus Crisp * Hamburger meat is legal * Cheese-It's are the soul of Chesus Crisp * We eat technicolored Ponies * Rainbow Dash is dead to us * Canada is the perfect place to have a wedding * Canada is perfect to visit during summer * People have nothing on us * WatermelonSunshine promises free hugs * We love you * We hate annoying fans * We were the reason Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria burned to the ground * Disney is law Category:Dadaw like it Category:MasterofMixels likes it Category:Our Religion Category:Part of our religion Category:The magic and the mystery Category:Melting Category:MADISON M. APPROVES Category:Nurp-Naut approved story